Blossom
by BrDPirateMan
Summary: A boy and girl in love discover the sinful joys of the flesh. Rated M for strong sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Blossom (Part 1)  
**by BrDPirateMan

The apartment was quiet. Rooms stripped bare of life.

Except one. Here there was much clatter and untidiness. Clothes littered the place, most on the floor in ugly heaps. A blouse here, a pair of trousers there, and a few more in other places.

In the middle of this scene were two young souls engaging in a heated session of kissing and fondling. The boy was down to his trousers and the girl was even less dressed, bra and panties as white as snow. Their hands glided over each other's bodies, enjoying the touch. The feel of skin on skin. The bliss of a relationship taken to a higher level.

The girl stopped a little early, in need of breath. The boy waited patiently. And then, a most disappointing truth:

"Neku, I hate to break it to you," she said softly, "but my parents will be back soon. I've got to be home."

The ghost of a frown was on his face, but otherwise he understood. "It's getting late… It can't be helped."

"Sorry."

"Nah, don't sweat it, Shiki."

Her fingertips lingering on his chest, she gave him another quick kiss before getting off the bed. He absent-mindedly watched her as she picked her skirt off the floor and put it on. As she got dressed she continued the conversation, "I think it's best for now to keep my parents in the dark about our relationship. Knowing them they'll probably have a fit if they get wind I'm going out with a boy."

"I hear you, Shiki. And we got to first base pretty quickly too." He couldn't resist the charm of a smutty remark: "…At this rate second base wouldn't just be a dream."

"Neku!"

"Kidding."

They laughed briefly, but his words stayed in their heads.

Both youngsters were sixteen years old, smack dab in the midst of puberty and struggling with various issues that plague teenagers their age. For this couple, however, it wasn't just acne and mood swings that they had to deal with. And the source of their problems was the one thing that kept them going: their love for each other.

Neku and Shiki weren't exactly the typical love story. They didn't meet for the first time under favourable circumstances, but they gradually came to accept one another as partners and friends. Friendship eventually turned into something far richer, and now they were lovers close to reaching their six-month anniversary.

At first they were content with holding hands and giving hugs, but as hormones began to play their part they started to explore how far they could go. In time they grew so bold that their "alone time" wouldn't feel complete without yanking their clothes off and touching each other's underwear-clad bodies. Fortunately for them, Neku stayed alone, so anytime they felt lively they would retire to his place to satisfy themselves. And she always made it a point for them to finish up before the evening rolled in when her parents were back from work. That way she could hurry back home and take a shower and not appear too suspicious.

Neku's words were spoken in jest, but they posed a burning question neither of them could answer just yet.

When could they have sex?

They had seen each other's half-naked bodies. They knew each other's most intimate and embarrassing secrets, like how he keeps skin mags under his bed or how she massages her chest in hopes of making it bigger. They had hugged, and kissed… But no matter how heavy their urges hung, they couldn't bring themselves to do it.

And they really, _really_ wanted to.

They just didn't know how to go about it.

On top of that, they were underage. His voice still cracked from time to time, and her breasts had not filled out completely, but they felt as sexually mature as the next adult. They were eager, but just when they felt that they were finally ready, they would get cold feet and think that no, it wasn't quite the time yet.

With their teenage lust and overwhelming sexual drive, however, neither could be sure how long they could last without getting the oft-procrastinated deed done. Half a year they were celibate, and they were tired of it.

That thought hammered deep inside Neku's head over and over as he watched his girlfriend drape on her shirt and start buttoning it up. Suddenly driven by a strong sense of determination, he spoke his mind for both of them.

"Shiki."

She failed to see the seriousness in his voice and gave her reply in her usual conversational tone.

"Need something, Neku?"

"Yes. I… I need you, Shiki."

She turned around to look at him, freezing in place, hands stopped short of doing up the buttons on her shirt. Her eyes had grown large in disbelief, her lips parting in a silent gasp. And she was wondering whether she had heard him wrongly. That intense yet strangely comforting gaze of his, however, told her that her ears had not failed her.

Her voice was but a mere whisper. "I beg… your pardon?"

Neku rose from the bed slowly, as though not to startle her. Shiki stayed rooted to the spot as he approached her, and waited with her heart thumping like crazy. He could be capable of some of the most daring, borderline erotic things if he so felt like it, so here she was expecting him do something completely outrageous.

But he didn't. Instead he gently placed his hands on her shoulders and, with a sincere look, said, "Shiki, you know… I might not have been joking about the part about getting to second base. I've had enough of waiting and I know you feel the same way. I… I just want us to taste that little, seemingly unreachable slice of happiness."

Shiki's mouth went dry with surprise. "Oh my god… You're serious, aren't you. We're… We're going to…"

"Not today. But yes, one day and soon, I hope we can…" Neku blushed and hesitated a little because what he was going to say next were some very strong words. "…I hope the two of us can make love."

Her hands shot up to her mouth. He could see she was in a state of shock, albeit a rather happy one, and took the chance to keep the momentum going.

"Shiki, by the end of this month, I'm going to bed you. I promise you that."

"O-Oh my god…"

His expression became softer and kinder and he even became visibly embarrassed. "I mean, er… the summer holidays begin around the end of this month, so I figured we could go somewhere. Like a holiday getaway, you know? S-Say! Um, what do you think of staying the night at the hot springs? Teppeki Inn is pretty good, I heard."

If there was one thing Shiki was especially fond of, it was hot springs. She began to relax and was even beaming at his suggestion. "Just the two of us at the hot springs? Oh gosh, that's so romantic. Yes, yes, that would be nice."

A smile graced Neku's lips. "Then I'll make reservations for the two of us at once. How's one day and two nights sound to you?"

"That is good. I'm so excited…! Um, are you?"

"Heh… Of course."

"Neku… thank you." Her beautiful eyes soothed his soul. He could stare at her soulful brown orbs for hours and never get fed up.

"Thank _you_. Uh, sorry if I sprang this on you too suddenly. I just…"

"No, it's perfectly fine! I'm happy that we can finally… we can finally…"

A pause fell upon them, and in an instant they were back to being a couple of teenagers who were still clumsy at romance. They were very happy at this turn of events, and while they loved how beautiful each other's faces were, now they were so bashful they were looking everywhere else.

"Neku," said Shiki softly, "it's a promise, okay? So by the end of this month, let's go to Teppeki Inn, and… let nature take its course."

He snorted good-naturedly. "That's a really weird way to put it."

"Hee hee… Sorry."

They shared their final kiss for the evening and parted ways. That night, the anticipation proved too much for their young minds to handle all at once, and their sleep was quite badly disturbed as a result.

XOXOXOXOXO

Neku awoke the next morning to an uncomfortable dampness in his trousers. The first thought that came to mind was that he had wet his pants. But upon closer inspection and after taking into consideration the incredible dream he had just moments before, he could only conclude that it was a different type of wetness.

It wasn't very amusing, but nonetheless he still found some humour in his mishap. And when he got into the shower to freshen himself up for the morning, his thoughts quickly turned to the night before and all traces of whatever frustration he might have had from his little accident disappeared.

His memories of it were a little on the fuzzy side, but he distinctly remembered that in the dream, he and Shiki were in a meadow. The part about the two of them romping around was vague, but what stood out the clearest was them collapsing onto the grass, their clothes magically unfurling and disappearing before their eyes. He towered above her on all fours, she lay underneath him… vulnerable, waiting, impatient.

No time like the present. Sweet nothings soon gave way to action and the next thing he knew, he could feel the pressure down below as he happily thrust his hips against hers. A most intense sensation spread through his body. Her screams of gratitude were music to his ears. Unfortunately for him, it was a short-lived happiness, and with his sudden ejaculation in real life, he was jolted awake and his dream ended.

Perhaps it was not such an unfortunate thing. Neku smiled to himself as he soaped up in the shower. Flitting as it may have been, that wet dream had given him an idea for their impending hot spring getaway. An idea to make their eventual union a masterpiece for the senses.

But it was not yet time to reveal the details. He had to be patient…

XOXOXOXOXO

At the very same moment, Shiki was at home, also taking a morning shower. No matter how cold she cranked the temperature of the water to, she couldn't soothe and calm herself. Neku's words from yesterday had a profound effect on her, and simply thinking about him would send shivers down her spine.

"_Shiki, by the end of this month, I'm going to bed you. I promise you that."_

His serious face was etched so deeply in her memory that it was impossible to get those events out of her head. She loved him with all of her heart, and if he could bring her to the bedroom and elevate their relationship to something more, something better… then nothing would make her happier.

He had not determined when they could go on their much-needed vacation, but she still loved to count away the days till then. As of now it was the beginning of the month. The exams that were just round the corner would take a week or so, and then the holidays would begin, bringing promises of frolicking and summer fun for many. She and her boyfriend would have their own "fun" too… and she couldn't wait.

Thinking about how their first night would turn out made her all hot and excited. The cold water, which she hoped would help her control herself, did not do anything at all. In fact, because it felt good against her warm skin, it actually heightened her senses to the point where every single droplet that touched her was like having her body caressed everywhere in a very slow and sexual way…

This pent-up energy that was building up inside of her… it made her feel weird… She had to let it out somehow…

Her hand, shaking and hesitant, reached between her legs. She had never done this sort of thing before, but she had certainly heard of it. And while she had always washed and shaved herself there many times, she had never actually touched herself in such a manner. Self-stimulation was that taboo aspect of society that many frowned upon, that many claimed that the very practice degrades the mind and body.

But Shiki would disagree. Just a simple graze of her fingertips on that sensitive area of hers was enough to elicit a jolt from her body. A jolt she had never experienced before, but one that she quickly admitted felt…

…good.

So _this_ was what it felt like…

Growing bolder, she eased two fingers in, and gasped at their intrusion. In no time at all she began sliding them in and out at a careful and rhythmic pace. Never before had she been witness to such an amazing feeling. The friction loomed ever greater inside of her with every movement of her fingers. As her eyes fluttered closed in an attempt to block out everything around her and focus on the moment, the boy she loved appeared in her mind's eye and embraced her.

Even though he was a figment of her imagination and she knew it, she didn't care. She welcomed him with open arms and surrendered her virginity to him.

Under the hiss of the sprinkling water, she whispered, _More, Neku. More!_

And he obliged. He – or rather, her hands – pumped vigorously against her, earning her every whimper of delight. Her legs started to tremble and weaken, and even with her back propped against the glass door of the cubicle, it was of little use. She slid down the length of the glass and onto the floor, but still the young man of her dreams did not falter. Her hips gyrated uncontrollably, body yearning for a climax to shatter her.

His imaginary voice spoke to her just before the big moment.

_I love you, Shiki._

In a supreme effort, she bit down on her lip and managed to suppress a moan that could have brought the whole bathroom down. The sensations that coursed through her were so intense that her entire body arched back in reflex, chest pointing skywards like a pair of mountains. Spasms shook her, destroyed her, ground her sanity to dust.

But of course she loved it all.

Shiki sat on the floor, tired but satisfied. One hand was plastered on a breast, the other was buried firmly within her. Her exertions had boiled up her body so much that her heat had fogged up the glass. The only sounds in the cubicle she could hear were the water sprinkling on her body, her short breaths, and the pounding of her heart.

The aftermath of her two minutes of ecstasy was interrupted by the sound of her mother's voice through the bathroom door. "Shiki! How long are you going to stay in there? Hurry up or you'll be late for school!"

_Cripes!_ "R-Right, mum!"

A powerful imagination was wonderful. But…

…she knew the real thing would be a whole lot better. Now she was tempted to count minutes – not days – off their countdown to their vacation.

XOXOXOXOXO

Having had a sexual experience of some kind so early in the morning, both Neku and Shiki had a hard time readjusting quickly to their usual daytime schedule. They were more fidgety, more nervous, and more prone to making small mistakes like tripping or dropping their commuter passes.

Things only got worse for them when they met. It's simply embarrassing to talk to the very person they were fantasizing about just moments earlier.

"Oh, N-Neku?"

"Shiki! Um… hi."

"Y-Yeah… Hi. Um, well… exams are in a few days' time. So… let's work hard."

"We'll… We'll do our best."

Suddenly it felt like they were back in the awkward phase of beginning to date all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blossom (Part 2)  
**by BrDPirateMan

The end of the pencil that Shiki had been chewing in her mouth looked like mincemeat by the time she was done with it. She tapped the mangled end onto her textbook – page 104, Neku noted.

"So let me get this straight, Neku. The substitution comes after I integrate this equation, and then from that…"

For once, she had come over to his place for something other than their usual "frisky time". The looming exams were a threat not to be trifled with, and, for a few days at least, they had to put their shenanigans on hold. She needed help with mathematics, he required some pointers on how to defeat his greatest foe: chemistry. Between the two of them, their study session made surprisingly good progress with few interruptions.

Eventually Shiki became so proficient with the topic of integration and differentiation that the next few questions posed no problem for her.

"You've got it, Shiki," said Neku. "That's how you do it."

"It feels good to actually understand stuff for a change." She smiled with an air of accomplishment and personal victory. "Thanks, by the way. Now, it's my turn to be teacher. Let's see what you need help with in chemistry."

He held his hand up. "Hang on. We've been working non-stop for hours. So… timeout?"

They had a good pace going till now and she didn't really want to stop, but he had a point. She relented. Pencils were put down and scrap paper gathered up and thrown into the wastepaper basket.

"Whew!"

"Whew."

In the silence of the room, every sound became deafening. The hum of the air-conditioning was like a roar. The songbirds trilling outside the window were almost unbearably loud. But the thumping of their hearts drowned out everything else.

A boy and girl, alone in the same room. No parents to interfere. No scrutiny from friends and family. No one to bother them. Hormones raging to high heavens.

They had been in this situation many times before, and even without speaking, they knew exactly what they wanted.

But today, Neku chose to exercise restraint. He would be a blatant liar if he said he didn't want to fling her clothes off, but he had the feeling that he should save his energy for a later time when their minds weren't so preoccupied with school and examinations.

Shiki wanted to have a good spot of fun herself too, and while she knew now wasn't the best time for it, her control over her own body was slowly but surely slipping away. It would be easy to give in, but she wasn't quite sure if it was the right thing to do.

_No_, she thought. _Not now._

But it was a very difficult trial for her. She was sitting at the same coffee table with the boy who had vowed to take her virginity by the end of the month, and here they were acting like it was any other ordinary day, not doing anything kinky. The temptation was practically killing her.

"Hey, Shiki?" said Neku, peering closer into her face. "What's wrong? You look really red. Is the air-conditioning not cool enough?"

"I-It's fine," she stuttered. "Don't worry about it."

He wasn't entirely convinced. He placed his hand across her forehead in order to see if she had a fever, but not only did their close proximity to each other startle her, it also had the side-effect of stirring up her hormones even more. She almost let out a gasp, but was glad she didn't. It would have made things very weird between them.

"Whoa, you're heating up," he said. "Feels like a fever."

"No! Not… Not a fever. Like I said, Neku… I'm… okay. I'm not sick or anything."

"Even if you aren't, that's a bit too warm for my taste. Wait here for a bit."

She watched him get up and move in the direction of the kitchen. "What're you doing?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll just be a minute."

He zipped away and disappeared, leaving her to wonder what he was up to. When he was safely out of the living room, she inwardly berated herself for not being able to calm down. Had she a little more self-control, she wouldn't have to blush like an idiot and cause Neku to go through all the trouble of doing… whatever he was going to do. If she was glad about anything, it was only that she didn't give any big hints that she wanted more than just a lesson on mathematics.

_Silly me!_ she scolded herself. _Studies come first; the freaking exams are days away! Besides, we could always do _that_ later. I… I don't want to ruin our first time because of me!_

Neku popped back in quickly enough with a large plastic basin in his arms. It looked weighty and filled with something – most likely a liquid – judging by the way he was walking and being careful not to spill it. Shiki fixed him with a quizzical look as he set the basin down on the floor next to her. When she saw the water it was filled with, as well as the ice cubes floating around in it, the realization of what he really wanted to do dawned on her.

"Can't have you all hot and bothered like this," said Neku. "Alright, Shiki, I'm gonna give you a good cold wipe all over, so please take off your clothes."

"Huh? !"

By instinct, Shiki recoiled at his very words. He actually asked her to strip, but at the same time he sounded sincere. She knew his heart was in the right place and that he just wanted to help. But she was worried it would snowball into something out of her control.

"But," she murmured, "my heart's not ready – n-no, I mean, um…"

He fished out the rag that had been soaking in the water and gave it a hefty wring. Unlike her, he was inexplicably calm. Honest, too, in a way that simply showed that he cared. "Don't worry. You'll freshen right up after this. If we don't do this, your head will be too fuzzy to think."

She gulped. _Neku, _you're_ the one who's making my head fuzzy!_

Shiki was reluctant, but recognized that he had gone to such trouble to make her feel better. After a bit of wavering she agreed. "J-Just be gentle."

"I will."

_Big deal… right? Big deal!_ The blouse and skirt came off without any problems. But when he politely asked for her to remove her bra, she cringed slightly.

As though in answer to her thoughts, he said smilingly, "I can't wipe your back unless you do that. Well, it's just you and me in the house, so it's okay, right?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess…"

She was nervous as she reached for the bra clasp behind her back. The sight of each other's half-naked bodies was nothing new, but they had never ventured into nudity before. Neku had yet to see her bare body in full view, and vice versa. She felt stupid trying to undo the clasp with shaking hands, fingers fumbling about uselessly. Her miserable attempts to tweeze her bra loose almost got Neku chuckling, and, purely out of kindness, he patted her hands away.

"Shiki, let me give you a hand."

"Wh-What? !" Shiki didn't even get a chance to protest before the pressure of her bra straps vanished. He slid them around her shoulders and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end when she saw her bra slipping off.

"Neku!" she shrieked, covering up her breasts in her arms. "D-Don't do that!"

He immediately whipped his hands away from her. "S-Sorry… I wasn't trying to do anything funny. Since you looked like you had trouble removing it, I thought I should help. Did I hurt you, Shiki? In any way?"

A pang of guilt jabbed through her gut like a needle. All along she knew he didn't mean any harm – that's how Neku was: he would never hurt anyone, least of all her. And she just snapped at him for no good reason. The innocent tone in his voice made her feel all the more terrible. She hastened to apologise.

"I'm fine. Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"Nah, well… I should be the one who's sorry. I should have asked for your permission to take your bra off."

"I… um, if… if we're cool, Neku, then… it's cool."

Perhaps it was best to leave the matter at that. "I guess, yeah. So… uh, let's get to this."

Shiki sat there trying to clear her mind of any impure thoughts that might ultimately jeopardize their plans of a perfect hot spring vacation later. Her nakedness was still a source of embarrassment for her, but the ice-cold rag that Neku passed soothingly over her back helped to cool down her feverish mind and make her feel more at ease. The pitter-patter of water being squeezed out had a therapeutic effect too. Now that her sanity was beginning to restore itself, she realized how foolish she had been to dwell so long on her dirty fantasies, all while Neku had been behaving like a gentleman.

It brought back memories of when they were both Players in the Reapers' Game. Few memories of her time in the UnderGround were fond ones, but those that were she cherished deeply. One striking example was the time when she found out how hard he had been fighting to bail her out and back into the world of the living. He had literally gone through hell just for her, and while she didn't fall in love with him right away, it would turn out to be the catalyst that sparked romance between them.

The rest was history.

"Alright, Shiki," said Neku, "let's lift this arm up. I'm going to wipe it down."

"Oh… Sure." She offered her right arm for him, while making sure to cover up her exposed chest with her other arm.

"How does it feel?"

"It's cold, but I like it." _This is pretty nice…_

"Good to hear," said Neku with a smile in his voice.

He was every bit the prince that her dreams had been speaking wonders of, but unbeknownst to her, even his calm demeanour was starting to unravel. His girlfriend was clad in only a pair of panties and nothing else. His eyes were keen to wander all over the contours of her nubile young body. Her naked flesh was ripe for caressing. His hands had already enjoyed the sensation of pulling his girl's bra free; now they were itching to ravish the tenderness of her breasts.

Despite his urges, he knew he had to hold back, both for his sake and hers. Fortunately or unfortunately for him, however, his hands had a mind of their own and, without knowing what he was doing, he reached around and touched her breast.

Only when that unmistakable softness registered in his fingertips and he heard her cute little scream did he realize what he had unintentionally done. He sprang away from her, and she did the same, arms protectively wrapped around herself.

She had her breasts fondled by him countless times, although it was always with a bra on and when the mood was just right. Her wide-eyed expression suggested one of mild outrage.

"Neku? !"

He immediately held up his hands in an attempted display of innocence. "I'm sorry, Shiki. I didn't… I didn't mean to do that. I mean, it wasn't really an accident, but I just… I just wasn't thinking straight!"

"I… No, you just caught me by surprise, is all."

The awkward silence returned. Both stayed stock still, like statues. The damp rag was still in his hands, dripping slowly. She moved not one inch, cheeks glowing a deep pink.

And as they stared at each other, feelings and emotions previously left aside seeped back into existence. Feelings like lust. Emotions like love.

They had done well to survive the majority of the afternoon, but now their protective shield came down and they simply had to do _something… anything_ to relieve themselves of these irrepressible feelings of enticement.

Neku made the first move. He swooped in for the kill, grabbing Shiki by the shoulders and delivering a passionate kiss which she returned with full enthusiasm. She unraveled her arms and wrapped them around his neck, holding him close. Her breasts pressed against his chest… nirvana in the flesh. For what seemed like minutes they huddled close, kissing and fighting with their tongues and not caring a single thing about the world. The now was most important.

The need for oxygen forced their hungry mouths apart, and their breathing was loud and laboured. Out of the corner of his eye, Neku could just about make out the Shiki's milky white cleavage. He tried to see more, but her eyes commanded his attention.

"Neku," she breathed, "I _sooo_ want to get naughty with you right now."

"Then… shall we?"

"Only if you promise not to lose your cool."

He understood her perfectly. "I know. I wouldn't make love to you now. It's not the time yet."

"Yeah…" She leaned forward for another quick kiss.

"It's no good to hold back, though. So…" He lifted her chin gently, his eyes gazing straight into her soul, lulling her into a state of spellbound happiness. Her frame, still precariously clinging onto his, shook in anticipation of what he was going to say next. What was he going to say next that would sweep her off her feet? Surprising as it may sound, he always had a knack for the seductive.

"Neku?"

"Say…" That slight bashfulness of his whenever he was about to suggest something exciting for them to do was always a turn-on for Shiki, like he was trying to coax her but was unsure of whether she would agree. Oh, she loved him so much like this. "…Shiki, it's getting to be a sweltering afternoon after all…"

"Mm-hmm. Aaaand?" She was giggling.

"Wanna pop in the shower with me?"

She already knew what her answer was hours ago.

"That is a delicious idea."

XOXOXOXOXO

Was it a classic case of the spirit being willing and the flesh weak?

The boy and girl were excited when they went into the bathroom together. Why, she almost stumbled on the way in.

But when they saw each other in the nude for the first time, they were in for a big shock. Things that were normally kept hidden – things that were the object of many a person's dirty imagination – were now in full view for each other to see. The real thing. Suddenly, much of their excitement turned to embarrassment.

Neku saw how uncomfortable she appeared and was tactful enough to take brief glances at a time instead of ogling her at a stretch. He was glad to see that she had the body he had always envisioned in his dreams: lithe and lovely. On the other hand, Shiki turned out to be less keen than she thought she was at discovering the beauty of the male anatomy. Down below he was painfully erect and she didn't know where to look.

In delicate situations like these, being gentle was key. He closed the distance between them, cupping her cheek in one hand. The warmth she felt when he kissed her comforted her soul, and soon their lips were plucking and pulling at each other slowly. The passion of the moment made them adventurous, and soon she was running her hands over his chest, while he relished the feel of her hips under his fingers.

He whispered in her ear, "So, um… about that bath…"

She didn't even wait for him to finish. "Let's get in."

Neku took her hand and led her into the cubicle. At his insistence – "Ladies first." – she stepped into the cubicle, which made her feel as though she was a princess being escorted into a ball. The butterflies in her stomach grew by the dozens as he joined her inside, closing the door shut like a casket. His eye glinted with a dash of devilry, and for the briefest second, she was almost scared of him. Scared enough to back up against the wall.

But her shyness only served to fuel his lust for her. He reached for the faucet, and tepid water sprinkled over them. It was now, as their bodies grew wetter and glossier, that they fully realized how delectable their situation was. He approached, trapping her against the wall. There was a noticeable shudder in her bare shoulders, but the weak giggle in her throat showed that she was receptive to his advances.

Through matted hair he gazed at her. And he said, "I love you."

With a broad smile, she brought his face closer with both hands as gingerly as a maitre d' balancing a tray full of drinks. Her voice was inaudible under the sizzle of the water, but he could see her mouth the words "I love you too, Neku."

They touched each other. Hands exploring their bodies, like they were finger-painting on living, breathing canvases. He was a little on the scrawny side, but she still loved the ruggedness of his arms and chest. Her budding breasts yielded to his touch in satisfying ways.

Neku pulled back to take a good look at her body again. His eyes hovered around her nether regions and he whistled approvingly. "So _this_ is where I go in…"

Shiki giggled. "Pervert."

They brought their bodies close together, and his erection, pointing upwards like a flagpole, grazed against her stomach. She felt something probing around there, and she knew what it was. They took extra care not to slip it in the wrong place – their time would come, but not now. They wedged his shaft in between themselves, and what followed was a pleasurable feeling as their heated movements made subtle rubbing actions around their sensitive areas.

Shiki liked the way he was reacting as their bodies rubbed together. The groans of pleasure, the subtle contortions of his handsome face, his hair looking so sexy plastered on his forehead… This was a vulnerable side of Neku Sakuraba that she seldom had the chance to witness first-hand, and she hungered to see more. She wanted to see him melt…

A surge of courage burst through her. She freed herself from the wall and, making sure their bodies were still close, coaxed him towards the opposite side of the cubicle. His eyes widened the tiniest bit in surprise when he felt his back connect with the glass door behind him, and the look on his face gave her an intoxicating feeling of reward.

She moistened her lips with a lick of her tongue. "No more playing around. You're mine now."

It was always Neku who had the upper hand whenever they felt sexy. It was always him who would push her down, and electrify her with his amazing touch, and leave hickeys on her breasts. But now that she was in control, it was a whole different ball game… and with this new sense of power, came a whole wave of ideas she was eager to experiment on him.

Every movement she made was served with a generous helping of lust and purposefulness. She pinned his arms to the wall by the wrists, rendering him helpless to do anything for himself. He gasped at her audacity, but welcomed it all the same. When she saw how much he was warming up to her, it prompted her to perform increasingly outrageous acts. She writhed this way and that, making sure to squash her breasts on his chest and that he received their full brunt.

Shiki was the shy, reserved girl he had come to know and love, and today she had broken that mould. Watching her evolve into the kind of vixen men would dream of bringing to bed proved to be a satisfying change of pace. It's always good to try new things.

"Neku?" she giggled. "Feeling good?"

He could barely manage to groan out a reply. "Oooh… Oh god, that's amazing."

Meanwhile, the friction of their bodies caused some unavoidable things to happen to him. His groin was beginning to throb, and deep within he could feel something weird yet familiar at the same time. He realized this was the same exact way just before the climactic moment of his wet dream from days earlier. But it was too late. Even if he wanted to stop, he couldn't. It was going to happen.

Shiki slunk downwards along Neku's body, and was in the middle of leaving kisses on his chest when his body… had other ideas. Unable to hold back, he let go and erupted in a hot frothy geyser that splattered all over her torso. She recoiled in surprise just in time to see more of his fluids spurt out and coat her breasts like whipped cream on a sundae. Everywhere on his body he shuddered from the sensation, and he allowed the slightest grunt of release to escape from his throat. It was quite the sight.

Then his legs gave way and he collapsed into a seating position on the cubicle floor. Thinking that something was wrong, Shiki dropped to her knees and, not caring that her body was still slathered in semen, shook him by the shoulders. "Neku? Are you okay? ! Neku!"

He let out a sigh of satisfaction. "Wow… Shiki, that was just… wow."

Overcome with shame, she gulped, "S-Sorry. I just… I just wanted to have some fun, but in the end I went overboard. I mean, look what happened to you…"

"Why are you apologizing? It was great."

"But – "

He used his last ounce of energy to pull her towards himself, silencing her with a kiss. She could only blink in confusion when they parted.

"No 'buts', Shiki," said Neku kindly. "We both had a wonderful time. That's what matters. Or… did you not?"

"N-No… I _did_ have fun…"

"Then that's good. Now come on, let's get ourselves cleaned up. You still owe me a chemistry lesson."

"Right. Um…"

"Hmmm?"

"Th-Thank you."

The snarling sex kitten that she had been playing as disappeared and she was back to being a good and shy girl. She was even blushing. _How adorable_, thought Neku. The way she could go Jekyll-and-Hyde when things got good was proving to be quite interesting… not to mention stimulating.

XOXOXOXOXO

Miraculously enough, the rest of the afternoon went by without further interruptions. Their bodies were still tingling and their minds peppered now and again with memories of their earlier bathroom fun. But no lewd proposals were made, no sly glances were exchanged, and nothing sexy happened at all. The next two hours went by with the two of them hard at work, preparing for exams.

And then the time had come for her to leave. Lingering around his doorstep, she was reluctant to leave. Just ten more minutes would be enough, she kept thinking, though her parents would disagree. Her curfews were governed with an iron fist.

"Thanks for having me," she said.

"Anytime."

She bit down on her fingernail nervously. He had known her long enough to know that she would do this whenever something was on her mind but she couldn't immediately say it out. Judging from the context of the afternoon's events, he could guess.

"Shiki, hey… see…" He glanced away momentarily. "If you're cool with it, w-want to take a bath with me again?"

Her sweet smile melted his heart, raising his hopes. But alas, he wouldn't be getting any. "I'm sorry, Neku… Not today. It's getting late."

"Oh, I see… That's fine."

He had tried to hide his disappointment, but Shiki was a smart and sharp girl. "If you still need me to teach you chemistry, then… maybe we could find time."

His heart sprang in his ribcage like a jack-in-the-box. "Then tomorrow… will you please…?"

She chuckled.

"Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

**Blossom (Part 3)  
**by BrDPirateMan

Decisions, decisions.

Shiki was packing her bags. And like many girls her age, she was faced with a problem.

"Should I bring the white blouse or the red one?"

And after so long superimposing both clothes over herself in front of the mirror, she still couldn't come to a conclusive answer. Nonetheless, she was having fun.

The school holidays had just begun. Shiki could hardly contain her excitement and for good reason. The end of the month had arrived, and Neku was going to take her to the famous hot springs inn like he promised.

One day and two nights at an inn with nothing to do but relax and celebrate the triumph of overcoming school's most necessary evil: final examinations. It had been a grueling week or so of non-stop stress and burning the midnight oil, but they were blessed with a miracle: they survived with relatively few bruises. So their vacation was certainly well-earned.

Teppeki Inn was situated in a peaceful suburban area, on the outskirts of Shibuya. But it wasn't just some backwater place in the middle of nowhere. There was a good variety of shops – and yes, even boutiques – selling all kinds of souvenirs to buy and take home as a reminder that the visitors had gone to a very special place indeed.

For Neku and Shiki, they would have a lot of first experiences in many things. Their first romantic getaway. Their first bath together at a hot spring.

And their first…

"_Shiki, by the end of this month, I'm going to bed you. I promise you that."_

The thought gave her a satisfying shiver down the spine. Now there was one thing to look forward to.

But until then, it was back to decision time. Red blouse? White blouse? Red blouse. White blouse. Still no idea which was better. At this point she was almost frustrated. Then she happened to cast eyes onto one of her many fashion magazines – some model wearing a daring outfit was on the front cover – and had a great idea.

_Maybe I could try wearing something sexy for a change_, she giggled. _Might be nice to see how Neku would react. And it's summer. If everyone's going to be adventurous, I suppose it can't hurt for me to do the same._

Both the white and red blouses found themselves in the cupboard once more. Her clothes were modest, maybe a little on the plain side, so she knew that if she was going to make a lasting impression, she'd have to step out of her comfort zone.

101 Building. The holy grail of fashion. The needs of even the pickiest of shoppers could be satisfied in this place. She was sure she could find something there…

XOXOXOXOXO

The day had finally arrived. While Neku was waiting at the train station for his girlfriend, he was going through his plans in his head. He had never been to the neighbourhood around Teppeki Inn, although he had a tourist brochure with which he could get some simple bearings. All in all he had a pretty clear idea of the places they could go and what they could do.

The part about them eventually having sex kept popping up in his head a little more often than he had hoped but he did his best to ignore it right now. That would come later. Too much lust early on could cause him to make the wrong decisions and ruin their fun.

Where was Shiki? Just when he was wondering if he should give her a call, he heard a familiar voice hailing him. He turned in its direction and found a nice little surprise waiting for him.

There she was. And she had thrown on this outfit that was different and kind of loud but still managed to suit her, despite her penchant for the conservative. Hot pants paired up well with an off-the-shoulder blouse that exposed her beautiful collarbone and the faintest hint of cleavage as an added bonus. It made her appear as though she wasn't wearing a bra and it got him rather excited just looking at her. There was a spring in her step, or so he thought at first, but it was simply her limping and getting used to her new kitten heels. Even her clumsy gait had its own cuteness factor though…

Neku was overjoyed to see her and reminded himself just how much of a lucky guy he was to have a girl like her. With a kind heart and a cute face, who could be better?

"Sorry I'm late," panted Shiki, lugging behind a roller bag. "I… uh, took a little too long getting dolled up."

"D-Don't worry about it," he said kindly. "Those clothes look… very cool on you."

"Hee hee. Is that so? That's good to hear." He was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and getting all red just looking at her. His reaction made her want to squeal. Seeing the more vulnerable side of her man was always a rush.

"Sh-Shall we get going?"

"We still have to wait for the train, silly."

"O-Oh, right. Heh… Um."

She giggled at his momentary lapse in common sense. A rush of accomplishment swept through her system seeing how bedazzled by her new appearance he had become. Wearing these clothes took a lot of courage, but she was glad it was all worth the trouble. Boys were so easy to twist around the finger. _He's too cute!_

The furtive glances he cast at her only served to fuel her happiness further. She had a good idea of what he was trying to get a peek at. Feeling mischievous, she thought to put him out of his misery. He made a small jump, startled when she leaned into his ear and whispered.

"I _am_ wearing a bra, you know. The strapless kind."

"Huh?! Oh, um, of course you are! I just thought… well…"

"So you _were_ trying to look down the front of my shirt."

"Th-That's not it at all. D-Don't get me wrong!"

She placed a hand on his arm to calm him down and show that she wasn't outraged. "Neku, we're lovers and we belong to each other. I trust you. I know you wouldn't make me unhappy."

He felt her kindness touch his heart and replied equally warmly, "Thanks. You're an awfully nice girl yourself."

"You're a little perverted and you go overboard sometimes but at least you're a great guy."

Neku laughed a little awkwardly, knowing that she was being humorous. "That… That kind of hurts my feelings, Shiki. Anyway, have you got everything you want to bring?"

"Yup."

He took her free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Well then, let's make sure to enjoy ourselves. You and I, okay?"

What could be perceived as an invitation to some innocent summer fun had a hidden meaning only both of them knew about. The hot spring inn and the town and everything else was good, but nothing in the world could ever replace the kind of pleasure that only a guy and girl close enough to be intimate would know.

But that didn't matter now. It was not time yet. No, for now they were going to indulge in shopping and eating and all the kinds of things that teenagers their age loved to do when they had free time.

Shiki smiled broadly at him. "I'll be looking forward to it."

For a couple that desperately wanted to grow up, they were having fun being kids all over again. It's always nice to step back and slow down a little.

XOXOXOXOXO

Having lived in the city all their lives, Neku and Shiki weren't exactly familiar with suburban territory, but with the help of a brochure and their own voracity for adventure, they were up to speed with the various places the neighbourhood had to offer. As far as towns went, it was a pretty standard setup: some shops, a few apartment buildings and a good number of bungalows. It was the kind of scenery that was expected of a residential area. At first glance it wasn't very exciting, but when they dug a little deeper there were a lot of things to discover.

Teppeki Inn was located in a more private area of the town. It actually sat atop a hill, where the only way of access was via a long winding set of stairs. The forest that grew closely and densely behind the inn gave the place a very rustic but comfortable feel. It was the perfect place to go for a mountain vacation.

Inside the inn a number of amenities had been prepared for the comfort of its customers. There was a bar and an expansive garden to stroll through, even a couple of table tennis sets for those looking for a more active way to pass the time. But the real draw, of course, was…

"And look!" gasped Shiki excitedly. "Our very own reserved bath. How cool is that?!"

She was so eager to take a look that she burst right in. Neku laughed to himself. Sometimes she could be such a child, but such was one of her more endearing points. He followed her inside and saw that the bath area was small but self-contained. Everything from soap to sponges was provided for. And the best part was that they could have all the privacy they wanted.

"It's perfect," she continued to gush. "And it's all ours! We can really take our time."

"Do you want to get in now, Shiki?" asked Neku. "If you want to soak away the stiffness from sitting through that train ride, then by all means."

"Hee hee." She playfully pressed a finger to his lips. "Eager to jump right in, are you? Unfortunately for you, I'm still fine. I _am_ hungry though, so let's go grab a bite somewhere, and then we can do a little shopping. There are some decent souvenir shops around here, if I remember right."

He scratched the back of his neck, feeling slightly defeated. He _did_ want to get in the bath with her… even if it's just for a bit.

"It's my treat, then," said Neku.

"No," refused Shiki, "let's share the bill. It's not fair that you're always paying."

"Relax, it's fine. I'll pay. In fact, I insist."

"But…"

He kissed her on the forehead briefly, stunning her for a second. "I know you mean well, but as a guy, it's not my style to let someone else share the burden of paying, especially on a date."

Shiki knew how much he valued chivalry, and thanks to him, she was always pampered with attention and acts of selflessness. However, most good couples out there are known to cooperate and go for a win-win situation. In her relationship with him, it felt one-sided because of his insistence to bear the burden. She longed for the day when she could contribute to their happiness without being gently denied. The boy and the girl were supposed to work together… Wasn't that right?

Nevertheless, she relented and allowed him to do things his way. "Okay, you win. But next time, it'll be _my_ treat."

He didn't say anything to that and simply smiled. "Shall we go to that family restaurant that was advertised in the brochure? You were saying that we should give it a shot."

"Oh yes, please!" Her eyes glimmered with anticipation. "I can't wait to try their grilled eel steaks!"

"Me too. Let's take a look."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Ugh…"

Shiki rubbed the fuzz out of her eyes and tried to make out her surroundings. She had expended much of her energy reserves in a binge of shopping and sightseeing. Neku had fun too, she remembered, but struggled to keep up with her pace from time to time. She was contented that she had bought so many things. But her adventures had taken their toll on her, and she fell asleep in the afternoon, well before it was even dusk. And now she woke up.

Presently, the door slid open, and Neku himself tiptoed in, thinking she was still asleep. When he saw her sitting up, he thought he had roused her somehow.

"Shiki, you're up? Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No," she mumbled, reaching for her glasses. "What… What time is it?"

"Seven in the evening."

"I slept for so long?!" she spluttered. "It was three just before I dozed off!"

Neku chuckled, "That's what happens when you get too crazy for your own good. I did tell you not to rush. We've got more than enough time to do everything. And, well, you pretty much burned through most of your agenda in one day. In a sense, that's kinda impressive."

She would argue at any other time but now she just sat there on her futon, silently waiting for her groggy stupor to go away.

He let the matter slide and asked, "Um, you hungry? I'll get room service if you like."

"Yes, please do."

He slunk back out of the room, presumably to talk to the innkeeper, and was gone.

Shiki fell back onto her pillow and gazed at the ceiling lazily. Perhaps going all out wasn't the brightest idea ever. But she simply wanted to make full use of their limited time for this vacation. In retrospect, even she had to agree that she should have taken things slow and steady. However, seeing all those shops lined up one after another had driven her into the kind of frenzy girls her age find difficult to suppress. She couldn't help herself.

_I hope I didn't tire him out_, she thought. _He does so much for me, and here I was so selfish. I ought to be more thoughtful next time._

An idea came to her. _I know… Maybe I can make it up to him in the bath later. I'll scrub his back! Yeah, it's settled!_

She was still giggling to herself when Neku returned. He fixed her with a confused look.

"Wh-What's wrong, Shiki?"

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry… Is dinner ready?"

"It'll be done soon. They'll bring it to us."

He plopped down on his futon, next to Shiki's. She noticed that he looked sweaty and haggard and wondered what he could have done to get himself into such a state.

"You look kinda drained," she noted aloud. "Where did you go?"

He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "To tell you the truth, I was out exploring the rest of the inn. You know how there's a forest just behind here? Apparently, they made part of it into a garden or something, or at least a dirt path… I dunno. I was told customers sometimes head in there to relax and enjoy the surroundings."

"The wonders of nature, huh?"

"Yeah. It's not really that well-defined a place, though, so there's still a lot of shrubbery growing all over."

"No wonder your clothes look a little soiled. You must have been playing around in the grass like a kid." She let loose a snigger.

He chuckled, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I… I tapped into my inner child and went off too far into the forest. Almost lost my way! Luckily, I was able to return safely thanks to this dirt path."

"Oh goodness," she breathed. "Promise me you'll be more careful next time."

"Y-Yeah."

"Otherwise…" The words she wanted to say – that he might meet with a terrible fate – were best not spoken, she thought, lest they brought bad vibes. She settled for placing a hand on his arm protectively. "Never mind. Just make sure you take care of yourself."

"I gotcha. Sorry."

"Well, so long as you understand." She took a small towel and wiped the sweat off his face.

"Ahaha… I can wipe it myself, Shiki."

He grasped her hands while she was in the midst of giving him a facial cleanup, and they ended up losing themselves in another one of their peaceful moments where they could gaze at each other stupid. It didn't take long for the magic to make them move in close, trying for a warm kiss.

Unfortunately for them, their lips couldn't even touch before they heard a soft rapping on the door.

"Room service!" cried a voice from outside.

They disentangled themselves in a hurry, faces red and hot. "Looks like dinner's ready," mumbled Neku. "So, um, let's eat?"

"Sure… And let's go and take a bath after our meal. You desperately need to get cleaned up anyway." Playfully, she added, "I'll scrub you up good."

He gave her a broadening smile.

"Sounds good, Shiki."

XOXOXOXOXO

"No matter how many times I look at it," gushed Shiki, "it's still a nice place!"

The reserved bath area was enveloped in steam, lending it an ethereal beauty like no other. When she knelt down and tested the water with her hand, she found it to be pleasantly warm.

"Nice temperature," she noted. "Hey Neku, what're you waiting for? Let's hop right in!"

"Sure, after you."

Neku had to admit the reserved bath area was a pretty lovely spot to have all to themselves, but he was less spellbound of their surroundings than he was of the fact that he could do… various things with her and not have to worry about being caught by her parents. For a day and two nights, they would have total privacy, a luxury that few people in this day and age had surprisingly little of.

He watched transfixed as she stripped off her towel. Her skin was smooth and creamy and never failed to capture his attention. Her developing body may still lack the full figure that an adult woman would have, but it had its own youthful sprightly charm. And most importantly, she looked happy, ready for fun and adventure at the drop of a hat. He loved everything about her.

"I don't mind you staring," giggled a mischievous Shiki, "but things are getting a little on the longish side for you down south…"

"Uh… whoops!" She was right. Suddenly gripped by embarrassment, he crashed into the water faster than a bolt of lightning, spraying water all around him. Shiki, on the other hand, chose to slip inside more gracefully.

"You really are like a kid, Neku. I was just pulling your chain."

"Ahaha… I know. I'm just… Even though we're going out, and have already seen one another naked, it's still a bit awkward for me."

"I know what you mean," she said, seating herself next to him and leaning against his shoulder. "I still think we should at least try and loosen up some more, though. After all, we're going to see a lot more of each other in the near future."

"Yeah. You're right."

"Enough of the seriousness, though! Let's just relax and have a good soak."

The silence that followed was the cue for their flexible minds to conjure up all manner of sexy thoughts. How could they enhance their relationship further? A dash of mischief here, a spot of naughtiness there… Often that was all it took for a full-blown petting session to occur. They should know.

At the same time, however, they felt that rushing too early into their usual antics during such a peaceful moment was not the right thing to do. No, the timing had to be right. For now, they settled simply for relishing in the bliss of their relationship.

Said Neku carelessly, "Nice full moon out today, eh?"

"It _is_ quite lovely," agreed Shiki, "and so bright."

Without anything else to add, the conversation petered out and the silence returned. There was nothing they wanted more than to get down to 'business'. But they didn't want to ruin the quiet atmosphere with lustful activity just yet…

Just a little longer. As though they could read each other's thoughts, they were in agreement that they should keep waiting.

Unable to take the awkwardness between them much longer, Shiki proposed that she go ahead and scrub his back just like she promised earlier. "I'm pretty good at it, I think," she claimed. "Just sit nice and still and I'll have you a squeaky clean back."

"I'll trust you on this one," chuckled Neku.

Now they were out of the water. He sat on a stool while she knelt behind him, hard at work with a sponge and plenty of soap. The scrubbing got into a good rhythm and soon she was humming a cheery tune, obviously enjoying herself. He smiled. Watching her in action would be fun.

"How is it?" asked Shiki. "Feel good?"

"Awesome. Heh heh, you could be a masseuse or something."

She laughed. "Back rubs and back scrubs are two different things, Neku."

In unison, as though their thoughts were one, they craned their heads upwards. Without a single cloud to be seen, the night sky was clear and crisp. The moon was in full view and shone brightly. It was beautiful to behold and just looking at it could calm ragged nerves.

"I'm glad we came here," continued Shiki. "It's… peaceful. It's a nice break from the hustle and bustle of the city. Thanks by the way, for coming up with the idea in the first place."

"Heh heh." He wasn't used to being thanked, even after countless times by Shiki, so he didn't say much. But she knew him well enough to know how he worked and that his silence was really him saying "You're welcome".

They were busy basking in each other's company and basically having a good time when suddenly the lights went out, startling them. She had been kneeling this whole time, and when the darkness surprised her, she lost her balance and after a great deal of teetering on her knees she slumped onto his back, embracing him to save herself. He let out a loud gasp, alarmed.

His concern was sharp and immediate. "Shiki, you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," she squeaked, still clutching for dear life. "I was just… surprised."

"It's just a blackout. Nothing that much to worry about…"

"Yeah, I'm sure the power will come back soon enough. Besides, the moon is really bright, so it's not like we can't see anything."

He noted from how the shivering in her arms was subsiding that she was making a remarkable recovery from the shock. That was good.

Then he suddenly noticed that her breasts were squashed against his back. She didn't have the most perfect chest, but as a growing teenager she had plenty of time to blossom and reach her full potential. In any case, he liked it all the same. The tenderness was very enticing…

If there's one thing that distracted her more than even the blackout, it was the fact that now that she was clinging to him, their bodies were in full contact. She could feel the warmth of his back on her entire torso. She had learnt from a lifetime of romance manga that wide backs were commonly associated with kindness and reliability – there's always the odd story out there where the guy gives the girl a piggyback ride to save her the pain from walking around with a twisted ankle, and she notes how wide his back is and subsequently how gentlemanly he is.

Neku was far from being a muscle-bound guy; in fact he's pretty skinny, so his back was nothing to write home about, but it hardly mattered: she still knew how kind he could be. She felt herself growing quite dizzily in love with him all over again and hugged him tighter.

They could contain themselves no longer.

He gently disentangled himself from her arms and turned around so they were face to face. His breath drew in sharply in a show of approval upon seeing how glorious she looked with her naked body illuminated in the moonlight. She was like an angel that had descended to earth. And to her, he was always beautiful, so virile and so _perfect_, even with all of the imperfections of his body and heart.

Nothing was spoken. He rose from his stool so that he was on his knees like her, and then their bodies crashed together in a wet embrace, lips fighting in a wild flurry. His erection was jutting awkwardly into her tummy but neither cared. The passion of the moment was so good, too good. The occasional stray breeze would nip at their skin and chill them but with their hands roving all over the place it was easy to stay warm.

"Shiki, can you turn around?"

"And why should I do that?" she said with a playful snarl.

"I want to scrub your back… and stuff."

She was about to return the favour with a naughty remark but paused when she thought of something. "Neku, y-you're not going to do me from behind, are you? I'm… not sure I want to do that."

His gentle laughter helped her to relax. "Don't worry, we're not doing that. Besides, that position sounds a bit too complicated to me."

"Y-Yeah." She reduced her voice to a whisper and blew into his ear like the devil she could be when she felt like it. "Alright, Neku, I leave myself in your care. Do as you wish…"

He loved it whenever Shiki gave him the green light to get lewd with her. It was like getting a free pass to an all-you-can-eat buffet, and he loved to eat. It always drove him into an excited fit. A feel here, a caress there… The only thing that could possibly be better than this is sex, but that could wait, so for now… he would eat.

After he instructed Shiki to take his place on the stool, he wasted no time. He pounced on her from behind, cupping her breasts in his hands. She gave a little scream of surprise but otherwise wasn't too bothered. She had let him touch her chest before on several occasions, so this was nothing new. If anything, she liked it immensely…

He massaged her breasts slowly, kneading the flesh with the thoroughness of an expert baker. She leaned back against his chest, and he nuzzled his face against her cheek, leaving soft kisses and breathing in her scent. Her whimpers were with joy as she gave in to his touch.

"Shiki," he said, "they're tender and feel good…"

"Oh, you…"

"You're a wonderful girl, you know that?"

She sniggered, "Can't help it. Touch me some more, Neku."

"Until you explode?"

"Oh god yes… Until I explode. That'd be splendid. Do it."

"You asked for it."

He pried one hand away to pick up the sponge and plunged it between her legs, making her gasp – an "eek" to be precise; such a lovely sound. He stroked her with the sponge, lathering her up all around her sensitive area and causing her to moan uncontrollably, all while his other hand continued to play with her breast. She loved it and reached up for her other breast, moving her fingers in sync with his for a succulent rhythm. Her fluids were already seeping out, mingling with the soap. A little more, and she would be like a bomb gone off.

"Shiki, how are you feeling?"

"G-Good," she replied, barely able to say it through clenched teeth. "Uhhh, sho guhd…"

"I'm glad," he said, smiling. "This makes me happy too."

"N-Neku, I'm… I'm going to c– !"

She had a habit of being too loud when in heat and he knew it would be embarrassing if everyone else in the inn heard her sex cries. He made her face him and when she did, she could only loll her head to the side weakly, her spine softened by all the sensations. Then he moved in to kiss her deeply, and just in time too as a great orgasm coursed through her body. It sent her thrashing like a wild animal in his arms and her screams were muffled inside his mouth. Her entire body popped and twisted violently as though someone had lit a string of firecrackers inside her, and it was a sight that turned him on greatly.

She went on like this for what felt like a full minute and then the spasms began to die down. A minor twitch here and there was all that was left of the girl's body. They had been kissing the entire time and their lips were raw and swollen. He released both his mouth and his unrelenting grip, leaving a tired Shiki to slump against him like a mound of jelly.

_Nice reaction_, thought a satisfied Neku, who was smiling to himself.

Thinking that their little spot of fun was over, he took the moment to rest, but the unexpected happened. Apparently, Shiki still had some kick left in her. She spun round, catching him unawares and pushing him towards the nearby wall. A dazed Neku could only watch as she emptied a pan of water over her own head, rinsing away the soap and fluids from her body. She let out a roar, a battle cry of sorts that suggested that playtime was over. Then, tossing the pan roughly into the pool, she dove straight for his hard muscle, grabbing it with a vengeance. When she settled on all fours with her prize throbbing in both hands, she looked up at him with a smile so devilish he almost couldn't recognize her.

"Sh-Shiki…?"

"You had your fun," she panted, licking her lips. "Now it's my turn."

"Wait, what're you – nngh?!"

He gasped when she started pumping him in her fingers at a ridiculous speed. Every movement made the tension in his groin grow. He was already very aroused from their earlier mischief, now he was close to bursting thanks to her continued efforts.

"Oh god," he moaned, "at least be a little gentler. You're gonna tear it clean off at this rate."

Neither did she reply nor slow down. Only a snigger served as her acknowledgement that she had heard him. It didn't mean she was just going to obey.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him frown deeply. She had played with him in the bath enough to know what that look meant. His brows would stitch together whenever he was about to blow. She got into a half kneeling position to prepare for the finale but kept the pressure on.

_He's so cute when the tables are turned_, she thought. _And here it comes, I just know it. Here it comes!_

A particularly strong yank proved to be the last straw for the boy, and he released his load in a jet that splattered onto her body. His moans continued as more of the creamy stuff shot out of him in high-velocity spurts, painting her in froth and making him recall, in a rare moment of clarity, the moment of his first ejaculation at her hands when they got naked in the shower.

"That's a good boy," she praised dementedly. "_Ohhh yes_, that's a good boy." His fluids dribbled slowly along her skin, flowed around her breasts, trickled all the way down to the navel and between her legs… It gave her shivers of the most pleasant kind.

It was only when he was totally dry did she stop and let go, but by then she was a complete mess, covered in semen from the neck down. But she didn't care. She laid her slippery body against him, coaxing him into a hug and a passionate kiss.

"That was fun," she sighed happily, "even when we didn't actually get to have sex."

"Yeah… Shiki, you're a real wildcat at heart."

"Hee hee."

It was only now that they were truly exhausted. They lay there, motionless save for the heaving motions of their chests as they waited for their breathing to slow down. Their bath had been most enjoyable.

Without warning, the lights came on again, temporarily robbing them of their sight. The darkness was now gone.

Neku's eyes strained against the glare. "Power's back."

"Yeah," said Shiki. "Oh, will you look at us. We got all dirty again. We're going to have to wash up."

"This time, let's do it properly."

"Like you're one to talk," she giggled.

XOXOXOXOXO

Back in the comfort of their room, they stripped off their clothes for a soothing skin-to-skin embrace underneath the covers. Unfortunately, that was about as far as they could go. Too tired and sleepy for lovemaking, they decided that for now the best thing to do would be to hit the sack.

"We can try again tomorrow, Shiki."

"Yes, let's. I can't really do anything else now."

She snuggled up against him, gently rubbing her head into his chest like a cat. Neku had his hand rested on her hip, caressing her skin. The scent of peach – the flavour of her shampoo – filled his nostrils and brought a smile to his face like he was enjoying a nice cuppa. He leaned in close and whispered:

"Good night… wildcat."

But his words fell on deaf ears. She was fast asleep.


End file.
